yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
"This page is under construction." United States Logo= United States Logo |-| Japanese Logo= Japanese Logo Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS along with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. It was preceded from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the first handheld game in the series . It is set to be released at 10/3/2014. Characters Confirmed Fighters *Bowserhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/bowser.html *Charizardhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/lizardon.html *Diddy Konghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/diddy_kong.html *Donkey Konghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/donkey_kong.html *Foxhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/fox.html *Greninjahttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/gekkouga.html *Ikehttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/ike.html *King Dededehttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/dedede.html *Kirbyhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/kirby.html *Linkhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/link.html *Little Machttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/little_mac.html *Lucariohttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/lucario.html *Luigihttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/luigi.html *Mariohttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/mario.html *Marthhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/marth.html *Mega Manhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/mega_man.html *Peachhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/peach.html *Pikachuhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pikachu.html *Pikmin and Olimarhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pikmin.html *Pithttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pit.html *Rosalina and Lumahttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/rosetta.html *Samushttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/samus.html *Sheikhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/sheik.html *Sonic the Hedgehoghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/sonic.html *Toon Linkhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/toom_link.html *Villagerhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/villager.html *Wii Fit Trainerhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/wii_fit_trainer.html *Yoshihttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/yoshi.html *Zeldahttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/zelda.html *Zero Suit Samushttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/zerosuit_samus.html Gallery Artwork Characters Veteran Fighters Pit for SSB4.png|Pit's artwork. Bowser for SSB4.png|Bowser's artwork. Pikachu for SSB4.png|Pikachu's artwork. Fox for SSB4.png|Fox's artwork. Kirby for SSB4.png|Kirby's artwork. Samus for SSB4.png|Samus's artwork. Link for SSB4.png|Link's artwork. Donkey Kong for SSB4.png|Donkey Kong's artwork. Mario for SSB4.png|Mario's artwork. Pikmin an Olimar for SSB4.png|Pikmin and Olimar's artwork. Luigi for SSB4.png|Luigi's artwork. Peach for SSB4.png|Peach's artwork. Toon Link for SSB4.png|Toon Link's artwork. Sonic SSB4.png|Sonic's artwork. Marth for SSB4.png|Marth's artwork. Zelda for SSB4.png|Zelda's artwork. King Dedede for SSB4.png|King Dedede's artwork. Lucario for SSB4.png|Lucario's artwork. Diddy Kong for SSB4.png|Diddy Kong's artwork. Zero Suit Samus for SSB4.png|Zero Suit Samus's artwork. Sheik for SSB4.png|Sheik's artwork. Yoshi for SSB4.png|Yoshi's artwork. Charizard for SSB4.png|Charizard's artwork. Ike for SSB4.png|Ike's artwork. 250px-Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png|Captain Falcon's artwork 250px-Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|Meta Knight's artwork Newcomers Wii Fit Trainer for SSB4.png|Wii Fit Trainer's artwork. Mega Man for SSB4.png|Mega Man's artwork. Villager for SSB4.png|Villager's artwork. Rosalina for SSB4.png|Rosalina and Luma's artwork. Little Mac for SSB4.png|Little Mac's artwork. Greninja for SSB4.png|Greninja's artwork. 250px-Mii_Fighter_SSB4.png|The Mii Fighters' artworks 250px-Palutena_SSB4.png|Palutena's artwork 250px-Pac-Man_SSB4.png|Pac-Man's artwork 250px-Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina's artwork 250px-Robin_SSB4.png|Robin's male and female artwork 250px-Shulk_SSB4.png|Shulk's artwork Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Upcoming Games Wallpaper illust-2.jpg|Villager's artwork from the official website illust-3.jpg|Mega Man's artwork from the official website illust-4.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer's artwork from the official website illust-1.jpg|Rosalina & Luma's artwork from the official website Illust.jpg|Little Mac's artwork from the official website illust.5.jpg|Greninja's artwork from the official website 339px-Palutena_Poster.jpg|Palutena's artwork from the official website 340px-Pac-Man_Poster.jpg|Pac-Man's artwork from the official website 347px-Robin_and_Lucina_Poster.jpg|Robin and Lucina's artwork from the official website 339px-Shulk_Poster.jpg|Shulk's artwork from the official website Videos Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013|Nintendo Direct. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer|1st trailer that confirmed Villager Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle!|Trailer confirming Mega Man. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle!|Trailer confirming Wii Fit Trainer. Super Smash Bros. - Sonic Joins the Battle! (Nintendo 3DS Wii U)|Trailer confirming Sonic. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Comet Observatory|Trailer confirming Rosalina and Luma. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Champion of the Ring|Trailer confirming Little Mac. Super Smash Bros. Direct 4.8.2014|A Nintendo Direct confirming difference between Wii U Version and 3DS version, new special attacks and Final Smash, confirming Yoshi, Zero Suit Samus, and Sheik, new Pokemon, items, Assist Trophies and more. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Challenger From the Shadows-0|Trailer confirming Charizard and Greninja. Trivia *After Marth's confirmation, it was thought that the veteran fighters, newcomers, and confirmed characters would be all of the playable characters in the game. *Similar to Brawl, Yoshi was the last of the "original 8" to be confirmed (due to the April 8th Nintendo Direct). *King Dedede was the first character to be confirmed in 2014. **Some well known veterans whos status's are unknown as of now are Mr. Game and Watch, Meta Knight, Falco, Snake, Pokemon Trainer, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Wolf, Ness, Wario, R.O.B., Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and Lucas. *Sonic is so far the only veteran fighter that has a trailer that is not posted on the official website. *Though there is a chance that Ness and Jigglypuff are going to make it due to this photo but this was confirmed to be fake: *According to Nintendo Direct of 4-8-2014: **Samus and Zelda can not longer change characters. ***Kirby and Pit's Final Smashes have been changed. **Kirby's side special can now be charged and Kirby could move, like King Dedede's Jet Hammer (it was also a beta element in Brawl). **Villager's Final Smash includes building a house. **Mega Man's Final Smash includes the other incarnations of Mega Man. **Rosalina's Final Smash includes a Power Star. **Olimar can only have 3 Pikmin and has a new Up Special. **There are now customized special moves. **Yoshi now stands upright, like Bowser. **Yoshi's back aerial now has a finishing move. **Charizard, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus are now stand-alone characters. **Lucario and Charizard can now Mega Evolve. **Yoshi's Egg Toss now has a rainbow stream. **Lucario's Aura have been buffed. **King Dedede only throws Gordos now. External Links *Official Website *Japanese Version of Website *English(Australian) Version of Website *United States Version of Website *French Version of Website *Spanish Version of Website *English(European) Version of Website References Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Upcoming Games